


The Perfect Plan

by HerBreakingHeart



Series: Bi Regina Mills Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Regina Mills Week, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, sapphic emma swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart
Summary: Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so good anymore. Suddenly, Emma didn't want to see Regina, didn't want to endure the inevitablescowlingandsnappingandsnarling.Regina didn'twantto see her, what part of that couldn't she understand? She didn'twanta birthday, she didn'twant-Emma plans a night out for her and Regina, knowing full well how badly it might go. Expecting an angry outburst, Emma ends up getting a confession from Regina she never would've expected instead.*Bisexual Regina Mills Week: Day 2 - Regina comes out*





	The Perfect Plan

It had been an eventful few weeks for Emma Swan.

Her break up with Hook ranked high on the never ending list, that's for sure. It had seemingly come out of nowhere, but Emma knew the need for it to end had been festering within her for a while. The novelty of _falling in love_ and _happily ever after_ had worn off and now she wanted to be free, to enjoy her life at her own pace in a way she hadn't been able to for so long.

It was _almost_ good. Emma tried not to dwell on that part too much, for it upset her in ways she didn't want to start analysing. Regina had been distant with her since the break up, coldly so, and the blonde didn't know how to react to that. They'd never been this distant since she'd first come into Storybrooke and those tension filled times came crashing back to her in waves. She did _not_ want to go through that again.

Desperate for her friend, Emma tried to plan ways for them to spend time together but she got the same kind of excuses each time: _busy with Zelena, looking after Henry, overloaded with work…_ Emma slowly began to lose hope.

That is until she heard Snow talking to David about Regina's _birthday._

"Regina's birthday?" she repeated excitedly, and her parents turned to face her sharply from the kitchen, alarm plain on their faces. "When?"

"Oh, um, we're not-" Her dad began.

"Tomorrow." Snow piped up, shrugging at David's frown. "What? _I_ for one would like this silly rule to end."

"We need to respect what she wants, Snow. You know that."

"But-"

"What _rule?"_ Emma butted in again, eagerly getting to her feet and walking into the kitchen. Her dad sighed loudly, already making his exit. Snow looked after him with a pout before turning to her daughter, voice dropping to a whisper.

"She doesn't like to celebrate it."

"What? Why?" Emma persisted.

Her mum folded her arms, leaning against the counter. Her gaze turned sad. "Bad memories, I guess. She's asked us specifically not to bring it up but I think she deserves _something."_

Emma nodded. _This was **perfect.**_ The plan was already forming in her head. "I've got just the idea, Mum. Trust me."

Maybe this could be the thing that would bring her and Regina closer together again. It _had_ to. Because, quite frankly, Emma couldn't stand not being around her. They bonded over their brokenness, they healed each other's heartache, they _lived_ through each other-

Emma fought back a blush at the thought. Ok, that was a _little_ dramatic. Regina would probably run for the hills if she realised just how important she was to Emma. Just how much she was appreciated.

Maybe tomorrow would give her an insight into that.

*******

Her heart was pounding, the sound seeming to beat like a massive drum throughout her body until Emma thought she'd drown in the cacophony of her nerves. With sweaty hands, she kept a slightly slippery hold on her shot glass, eyeing the few bottles of alcohol she'd purchased confidently before.

That was before Henry had sent her the text: _She should be there any minute._

Suddenly, the idea didn't seem so good anymore. Suddenly, Emma didn't want to see Regina, didn't want to endure the inevitable _scowling_ and _snapping_ and _snarling._ Regina didn't _want_ to see her, what part of that couldn't she understand? She didn't _want_ a birthday, she didn't _want-_

"Fancy a refill, love?" the bartender asked cheerfully, gesturing to her now empty shot glass. Emma nodded, keeping a mental note in her head that she needed to slow down. It definitely wouldn't do if she was already drunk when Regina showed up. _If she shows up._

"Shut up." Emma muttered to herself, though the mantra of what Regina _didn't want_ began it's replay in her head. _She doesn't **want** a birthday, she doesn't **want** your company, she doesn't **want** you…_

And where the fuck had _that_ come from? Emma shook her head irritatedly. God, maybe she was further gone than she'd thought. She managed a slightly strained smile as the bartender set her down another drink, all the while frantically looking over to the door. She wasn't sure if she was yearning or dreading the idea of Regina walking through.

What would she _say?_

_Hey, um, I recently found out it's your birthday as well as the fact that you don't like to celebrate it but I thought, why not, right? Because clearly I don't respect your decisions whatsoever and I'm just so desperate to spend time with you that I've gone **this** low…_

Well, shit.

"I fucked up, damnit." she groaned to herself, head hitting the counter as she sighed loudly. What was she _thinking?_

"As you've so elegantly put it, Miss Swan, I believe you have "fucked up"." A miffed sounding voice said from _right_ next to her. Emma jumped, startled, to suddenly see Regina sitting on the bar stool next to her. A small, amused smile graced her lips at Emma's stumble but quickly vanished.

"Regina, I-"

"Why did our son practically _beg_ me to meet you here?" she interrupted coolly and Emma flushed deeply under that emotionless gaze. She _hated_ that - when Regina stubbornly closed off the world around her, including Emma.

"Regina…"

"Is my name going to be the only word that leaves your mouth as a way of explanation?" the haughty brunette said tiredly.

Emma looked away from her, unable to meet those dark, cold eyes a moment longer. "You're gonna be pissed." she mumbled, quickly taking another swig of her drink. She needed all she get right now if she was going to survive this encounter. She was such an _idiot._

"You've already done that, Miss Swan-"

"It's _Emma,_ for God's sake." the blonde suddenly snapped, "I know we've gotten distant, but the least you could do is call me by my _name._ " A long, tense silence followed. Emma didn't look up, couldn't. Instead she waited with baited breath, convinced she'd gone and ruined any remaining chance she could've had at making this night go the way she wanted.

"Emma." Regina quietly amended, her tone softer. The blonde looked up in complete surprise and the unexpected warmth in Regina's eyes almost made her smile. The other woman blinked and the intense emotion was gone. "Why am I here?"

Emma swallowed and without a thought, handed Regina another shot glass, quickly topping it up. "Fine, I'll tell you. But you're gonna need a lot of this so you don't tear my head off. Deal?"

Regina regarded her silently, her eyes flickering from Emma's face to the numerous bottles lined up in front of them. The wait was _agonising._ Until she whispered, almost as if she didn't want Emma to hear her, "Ok."

That one word uncoiled all the tension that had been building up in Emma's stomach and she sagged with relief in her seat. _She could save this._ "Ok. Ok. Good, um, cheers, I guess?" she tried, lifting her shot glass hopefully.

Regina rolled her eyes but lifted her own glass obligingly. They clinked together and Emma was surprised to see how enthusiastically Regina downed her shot. The other woman finished it and reached out almost immediately to grab the bottle and refill it. _Someone's eager to get wasted._

Emma couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So," she began, "I guess I should start by wishing you a Happy Birthday." Regina turned to her incredulously but she held up her hand, "Let me finish, ok? You don't have to tell why you don't want to celebrate it but just try and understand why I want to. Please?" When the brunette didn't say anything except take another shot, Emma took it as acceptance. "Like I said before, we've gotten distant. And it's honestly upset me."

"That was never my intention." Regina said, her voice going back to the _warm, caring_ tone that Emma loved. "I just- I thought it was best."

"Why?" Emma exclaimed, "We're friends, aren't we? Well, _used_ to be anyway. I really miss you, Regina."

The brunette sighed, "Emma, things aren't…" she cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably in her stool, "They aren't always as simple and clear-cut as you think." Something in her nervous posture, in her choice of words, made Emma start to panic. What was _wrong_ with Regina?

"I don't get what you mean."

Regina huffed in frustration into her glass before setting it down the table in not the most gentle of ways. "People _change,_ Emma." she hissed and her sudden aggression made Emma freeze. "People aren't always who you think they are and- and... " she took a deep breath - a ragged, fragile sound that made Emma feel lost somehow - and faced Emma head on. The blonde saw her eyes were red and instantly felt concerned. "And sometimes they disappoint you."

"D- _disappoint_ me? What are you _on_ about? Regina, what's going on?" When the other woman didn't answer, Emma leaned close, bravely placing her hands on Regina's shoulders. "Regina, you can tell me anything."

The brunette mumbled something, her face instantly going red. Emma didn't catch it. "You're gonna need to speak up." she prompted gently. With slight alarm, she realised Regina was shaking in her hold. _Whatever she's about to tell me, it can't be good._

Disastrous scenarios began to spiral through her head, each more terrifying than the last. Until Regina said, barely audible once more, "I'm bi."

Emma blanched. "You're… you're _what?"_

_"Bi."_ Regina bit out, her face twisting with annoyance and… _fear._ "Bisexual, Emma Swan. The sexuality where a person experiences attraction for both males and females." She shook off Emma's hold, turning back to her drink stiffly.

Emma sat still, taking in what she'd said… "... is that it?" She saw Regina look over at her, her expression carefully composed and yet completely revealing all at once. She saw the dread and nervousness in Regina's eyes, her trembling hands holding her glass. _She's terrified._ "Is that the big thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear." The brunette said bitterly, sipping at her shot.

"No, _no!_ " Emma cut in quickly, "It's just that… I was expecting something _bad_. Something to be worried about." When Regina didn't say anything, she added slowly, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Regina."

To her shock, instead of smiling gratefully at her like Emma expected, Regina scoffed, "That's easy for you to say, _Emma._ " she spat out her name like it was a curse and the blonde found herself regretting her previous request. "You're the _perfect_ saviour, who can do no _wrong_ and is completely _pure_ and _true._ "

Her words shocked Emma. Instinctively, she asked, "Who's told you that you're _not_ that?"

She could tell Regina was barely listening to her, quite content to forget their conversation. "What?"

There was only one way to get her attention back, for _real._ Trying not to think too much about it, Emma leaned forward, carefully placing her hand at the back of Regina's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. It probably would've be nice, she thought wistfully, if it were not for Regina's stubbornly unresponsive mouth and the way she floundered around Emma before the other woman let her go.

Regina stared at her in shock. Emma shrugged, unable to resist grinning just a _bit._ Caught off guard was a good look for Regina. " Because I got told all of that crap and more when I was younger, back in the foster system. That it was wrong, that it was a mistake, a phase - the lot, basically."

"So, you're… you-"

"I don't like to use labels." Emma said confidently, her smile growing wider at Regina's gaping mouth and pink cheeks. "I don't know what I am, I guess. I like beautiful people and pray they like me." She paused, looking at Regina carefully. Something hopeful within her coaxed out her next words, "Sort of like how I've been handling our relationship. Sometimes I really, _really_ hope you like me as much as I like you. _Any_ kind of like. I think I've only just realised that last part." she added quickly.

Regina's sudden bright smile made her breathless. "I feel like an imbecile." she laughed, something that Emma hadn't heard in such a _long_ time, "I've been extremely against telling you because I was worried I would scare you off somehow. Place an expectation on our friendship, I don't know… just put you off me completely."

"Even if I wasn't whatever I am, I never would've stopped being your friend, Regina. You're too important to me." There was a comfortable silence where both women just gazed at each other, smiles wide with the promise of new possibilities, of this newfound ground they both shared. "And I guess that explains why I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you." she added sheepishly.

What she didn't expect was Regina to lean forward hesitantly before her lips gently met Emma's. It was slightly tense, unsure, as if Regina was about to bolt any second. Emma smirked. _Like **hell** that was going to happen._

She wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, pulling her almost impossibly closer until the other woman ended up halfway in her lap. Their kisses remained slow and sweet, the taste of alcohol burning between their lips, a pleasant buzz.

"Whoever told you you're not "pure and true" or whatever is an asshole, by the way." Emma murmured against Regina's mouth. "You don't need them."

"I know." Regina whispered, pulling away and smiling warmly at her. There were tears in her eyes. _Happy tears,_ Emma realised. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I _so_ unhealthily attached to Drunk SwanQueen confessing their feelings for each other? Oops, I guess ;) 
> 
> I personally head canon Emma as pansexual or demisexual in this but it's completely up to interpretation. The main part of this fic was, of course, to celebrate Regina's bisexuality! Bless my beautiful, bi queen <3


End file.
